The present disclosure relates to remote monitoring systems and more specifically to a remote child monitoring system.
Remote child monitoring systems have generally included a transmitter attached to or near a child and a receiver attached to or near the adult or other responsible individual. These systems have included the ability to monitor whether the transmitter and receiver are within range of each other or outside a required range and have also allowed the ability for the receiver to monitor the conditions at the transmitter. In homes, intercom systems have been used to listen, for example, from a kitchen, to a child sleeping in his or her room.